


Would you really betray the government you're so loyal to for us?

by Seaxereddington



Series: What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also regrets not spending more time with E class, Angst, Character Death, F/M, He regret it deeply, Honjo, I'm so sorry, Karasuma isn't dense but just denied his feelings in this, Mentions of Karasuma's sister, My first one shot please comment, Ooc Karasuma, Sad Ending, and parents - Freeform, i don't know if this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: "The target escaped, he's currently somewhere unknown and won't return knowing its unsafe".What if Karasuma had told the Ministry one lie out of all the truths he'd ever relayed?
Relationships: Class 3-E & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Karasuma Tadaomi & Korosensei
Series: What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Would you really betray the government you're so loyal to for us?

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeaasseee do not judge this is just a random idea, I've always wants to know what would happen. Karasuma is my fav so yeah he is the main.

"Make it an educational Year book".

Karasuma shut the door behind him and left the building. 

He walked down the mountain, a heavy feeling weighing him down. 

A lamppost flickered above him. He looked around to notice he had already finished the trip down the mountain. The wind was bone chilling, blowing gently yet harshly. A ring penetrated the silence, coming from the vibrations in his pocket

He answered with a heavy heart, "Update on the target?", a deep voice demanded.

He stayed silent for a bit, before he mouth moved on his own, "The target escaped, he's currently somewhere unknown and won't return knowing its unsafe". 

The other line grew panicked and loud, "What?!". 

**What am I doing?**

"He overhead the plans in the Ministry, and has escaped to an unknown location to safety", he voice emotionless, yet he felt his heart throb. 

**Stop. Why am I doing this? He needs to die. He can't live. Why protect him?**

"You weren't the one who leaked the info were you Karasuma-kun?", the voice was skeptical. 

He took in a shaky breath before answering, "No sir, I made sure to keep quiet. I didn't know much anyways, any information would have been useless to him", he bit his lip, to stop it from quivering. 

**Idiot! Stop right now! Protecting him won't do any good! Are you trying to get us all killed?!**

The voice shouted loudly in his head, yet through the dizziness he couldn't hear it. It was almost as if he were controlled. 

In a sudden flash, all the times he'd spent in his life appeared before his eyes. 

_"Big brother!", a little girl with short dark hair rugged at her brother's sleeve, "Come play with me!", she pleaded._

_Th older boy never lifted his face from the book, "I can't today Rin. I have a test tomorrow I have to study for", a 12 year old Karasuma responded._

_The girl pouted, continuously tugging at his sleeve, "Pleeeaasee! I'm bored. Plus mom and dad aren't home!", she whined._

_A young Karasuma sighed, "If anything, we shouldn't be going out since they're not here", Rin whimpered, "But fine. Only this time", she brightened as he stood up"._

Karasuma felt a sudden pain in his chest as a gunshot rung. A metallic liquid filled his mouth as his breathing hitched. 

_They ran across the frozen river we_ _aring heavy coats, gloves and scarves. "Ouch!", Tadaomi had once again falling, choosing to stay down instead of standing up again._

_Rin slid over with a smile on her face, "Are you okay, big brother?", she asked in a sweet voice._

_He groaned, "No, this is the fifth time and my back hurts", she helped him up._

His knees bucked under him as he fell, breaths laboured and heavy. A strong pain blossomed where his heart was, blood staining his shirt and growing faster. 

He turned his head stiffly, only to widen his eyes in surprise. 

**Honjo!**

A tall, well built man with long hair held a gun, smoke rising from the barrel. 

The metallic taste in his mouth burst and ripped through his throat as he coughed up blood. The coughing carried on as he fell to the ground. 

"To think you of all people would betray the government. It's a surprise, Karasuma-kun", a deep voice chucked. 

The coughing stopped as he turned back to face the man, still on all fours. The blood trailed down his chin onto the floor, leaving a small blotch of red. 

"What... Are you.. Doi.. Ng here?", he questioned, panting in between words. 

Karasuma's hands shook as they held him up. The man smirked, "You naive little boy. The government couldn't afford to have any mistakes. They had to make sure, you who was too close with that class, did his job properly".

The ravenette grunted in pain, falling to the floor and writhing as the blood seeps further into his shirt. "They... didn't trust... me, is that... so?", he asked with puffs breaking his sentence. 

"Unfortunately for you they didn't. The octopus doesn't know a thing he's too busy making year books for them, the ones you asked to be educational", the tall man responded cold, a heartless smile on his face. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

Karasuma felt his vision blur, as the energy left him. Panting on the floor, bleeding to his death, what a sad sight. 

As Honjo walked past him, towards the Ministry, he stopped, "You know this may be for the better", he stated plainly. 

Karasuma made an effort to look up at the man with glazed eyes, "I heard that a couple died in a car crash not too long ago". 

Despite feeling extremely tired, eyes droopy from the loss of blood, they widened at the name of victims. "Mom... And da..d?".

The talk man walked away, leaving the darkness as his only friend.

The lamp flickered on and off as Karasuma drew heavy breaths. 

_"Big brother", heard the weak voice of his sister who took laboured breaths. He soft and weak hand in his stronhband healthy ones, "Please... Fulfill you dream... And... Live a long life", she pleaded on her hospital bed._

_Her eyes bloodshot, her skin sickly pale but most of all, her sweet sweet smile. The sight had etched its way into his mind, never leaving for a second as he worked and worked._

_"I'll... Wait for... You", she told him as the monitor let out a long beep. Her eyes closed as her smile dimmed into a peaceful one. The tears slipped from his eyes before he could stop them._

_He held her hand to his chest, believing she could wake up any moment and pretend it was a joke._

He fell to the floor with a painful thud, panting with closed eyes, the pain unbearable. The blood fell from his mouth onto the ground, painting a small red splash. 

Glazed dark eyes trailed over to the phone on the pavement, "Ritsu", his voice whispered. How raspy it sounded. 

A young girl with pink hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen, "Yes sensei?", she asked innocently, a bright smile on his face. 

She looked to him, before letting out a sharp gasp, "Sensei!? Are you okay!? Should I call help?!", she asked in panic, tears welling in her wide sky eyes. 

He shook his head lightly, closing his eyes front he pain and exhaustion, "No, its too late", he heard sob from his phone. 

A painful swell erupted in his already veeling heart. 

He took a deep shaky breath, wincing at the pain, "Tell the class and my annoying colleagues my last words", she nodded years freely falling. They left trails on her pure, pale face. 

"Tell the students that, they were a pleasure to teach. Every second I spent with them was a memory I could never forget. I love every single one of them", he felt a tear slip from his eyes.

"It'll be hard without me, but trust my colleagues and Irina, they'll protect you all. Thank you... For this amazing year, and goodbye". 

His muscles spasmed, the pain so unbearable he couldn't feel it anymore. 

"Koro-sensei, you were nothing but a pain in the neck this while year, but I enjoyed it. I'll see you in death maybe". 

Irina flashed by his eyes, as more tears dripped from his face, "And lastly Irina. You games annoyed me to no end. But I secretly enjoyed them, the thought of a woman who I never knew till now trying so hard to earn my affection warmed my heart. You earned it a long time ago, when I gave you that rose". 

As he drew his last breaths, a peaceful smile easily stretched onto his face, "I love you", he whispered into the air. 

The wind blew gently, ruffling his clothed and hair as he layard limply on the ground. The lamppost flickered off, leaving no light in the surrounding area.

Ritsu's sobs echoed miles as she sent the messages to the others. 

_"Big brother!", an angry but young voice called, "Youre here early! I thought I told you to live a long life", Rin pouted as he appeared in front of her._

_He laughed, in his 15 year old body again, "Sorry, I messed up", was his only response._

_They walked together towards the beautiful forest across the river they always played at._

_Tadaomi looked one last time behind him seeing a tall figure over his limp body._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm proud. But I get if it isn't good, this is my first kind of story like this. Hope you enjoyed if you read this. I've always wondered what would have happened if he protected Koro-sensei, and as I was writing this it came to my mind and slowly formed, then I thought, 'Yes, they would probably get trid of him for betraying them'.


End file.
